


Just Standing There. Staring.

by Ludovica



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Attraction, creeping, falling in pity, highblood bias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludovica/pseuds/Ludovica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Equius Zahhak sees the lowblood girl who was to become the target of his obsession for the first time, he is completely thunderstruck.</p><p>And so he does what he does best (next to building robots).</p><p>Just standing there. And staring.</p><p>(And sadly, he forgot to bring a towel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Standing There. Staring.

Dissimilar to other occasions, you had never intended to just stand there. And stare. It was beyond your comprehension why you acted in such a way. But you did. You still do. Even though you still can’t explain how the mere sight of this rustblood female could have captivated you in such a way.

Just half an hour ago, you decided to promenade around the cliff area for a while, to take in a few breaths of fresh air after a particularly challenging cage fight with one of your maybe best works of robotic engineering thus far. Your opponent actually posed a challenge for you this time. He even managed to crack your right horn slightly. You were contemplating that you should rather try to avoid more forceful attacks directed at this cranial enhancement – the next time it got hit, it might actually break.

Then, all of a sudden, you heard a noise behind a rock. You thought it was some sort of nightly beast – a cholebear or a pouncebeast or anything similar to that. And while you weren’t really in the right temper for yet another brawl, you decided that it would be better to perform a surprise attack yourself and chase the beast away before you were actually assaulted by whatever was lurking in the shadow.

There wasn’t anything lurking, though, as you ascertained when you carefully approached the rock and looked beyond it.

And now you are standing here, transfixed by the beauty of the lowblood girl that is kneeling in the dirt between the steep rocks. She seems to be about your age, maybe a bit younger, and her spiral-shaped horns are topped by a very curious kind of… hat?

You have no idea what she could even be doing here. In the proximity of your hive, there are no lowblood hives that you know of. And you definitely have not seen this celestial creature before.

You also have no idea what she is pursuing there, sitting in the mud like a gruntbeast. She appears to be… digging for something. But you are hardly able to really concentrate on what she is doing as your gaze is caught by her dazzling features, the bright smile on her lips, the unusual bluntness of her teeth that is, combined with her rounded horns, giving her a look of such exquisite vulnerability.

You break into perspiration as your gaze wanders down over her neck, her shoulders, her upper body… Of course, she still lacks any decidedly feminine features, but her whole form looks so utterly fragile, so pathetically delicate…

You are slightly worried that your staring might already do harm to this enchanting lowblood girl.

“Heeeeeeeey, Aradia!!!!!!!! Did you find anything????????”

You spin around in shock when you suddenly hear a familiar voice. Another girl appears from behind a rock across the dirt pit. A girl you know very well.

The fairy-like rustblood raises her head when she hears the voice.

“No, and I don’t think I’ll find anything here. We should go back to that spot by your hive.”

The sound of her angelic voice worsens your transpiration problem.

Vriska nods and crosses her arms. “I told you that there are no shards of old jars or whatever the fuck you’re looking for here. If there were, I’d know. I always know.”

You see how the rustblood rolls her eyes at her – such a charming little expression – before she stands up and proceeds to brush the dirt off her skirt.

“Let’s get going”, she says and passes Vriska, wandering off in the opposite direction from the rock that is still hiding you.

“Yeeeeeeeaaaaaaaah…”

Vriska is about to turn around too, but in the last second she stops. A stream of ice cold sweat extravasates from your body when she slowly turns around again, until she is facing you. A gleeful grin appears on her lips and her eyes sparkle in malicious surprise. Then, all of a sudden, she winks at you and turns around, low laughter wafting around your ears as she absconds.

You are left alone, and you have no idea what is more humiliating to you: The fact that you just flushed at first sight – and strongly so – for a girl of the meanest, most despicable hue of blood imaginable, or that your conniving, backstabbing neighbor caught you in the act.

You guess it really is time for you to finally find a moirail…


End file.
